The Mentalist's Guide to Surviving High School
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: High School AU. Patrick Jane is the new student at CBI High School, and is instantly welcomed to a world of more drama than he ever imagined. With his newfound friends and enemies, will he be able to survive the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey (: Keepfaith-SmellApples here (you guys sick of me yet?) with another story. This is my first ever Mentalist story, and it's a High School AU. I really hope that someone hasn't done this before… I swear I didn't steal any ideas. **

**But this story takes all of the characters from the show, and just puts them into high school. Well, most of the characters. I'm including Angela and Charlotte (Jane's deceased family if you don't remember), and Hightower and O'Laughlin and maybe ****LaRoche as a stuffy principal. **

**But no Red John, probably. I want this to be a happy story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wenesday<p>

Patrick Jane stepped out of his mother's car, and into the chilly fall air. He looked up at the house- his house, now, he supposed, and took a deep breath. It was real. His family was really starting over.

Patrick felt a head poke out next to his legs. "Are we here?" His little sister, Charlotte, asked.

"Yes we are," Patrick's mom answered. She stepped out of the car too, and wrapped her arm around Patrick's shoulders.

"I wanna see it too," Charlotte scrambled out of the car, her blond curls blowing around her head as the wind blew again. "Let's go inside!" Charlotte grabbed Patrick's hand, and dragged him up the long driveway behind her, into the large house they would be living in from now on.

"Everything should be inside," their mom called, still standing at the car. "The movers unloaded everything yesterday."

Charlotte pushed open the unlocked door, and dragged Patrick into their new home.

"Mom said my room was the purple one," Charlotte pulled Patrick up the stairs, not stopping to look at the rooms on the ground floor. "But I have to make sure everyone is out of the boxes. They don't like the boxes."

'Everyone' was Charlotte's massive stuffed animal collection. She adored them.

"I'm going to go help mom get our suitcases out of the car," he stopped her in the middle of the staircase. "But I'll come and help you unpack the boxes later, okay?"

"'Kay," Charlotte said, running up the rest of the steps. "Bye Patrick."

"Need a hand, mom?" Patrick asked, coming out of the house.

All 10 suitcases (the majority of their clothing had been sent with the movers) were lined up at the bottom of the driveway. "That'd be great, sweetie." His mom checked her watch. "I'm going to go see if there's a place around here where I can pick up dinner. And I'd like to get to know the area a little better."

Patrick nodded. "I'll look after Char."

He waved to his mother as she drove away, and started to carry the suitcases into the new- his house.

* * *

><p>After his third trip of carrying them inside, he saw a group of teens walking along the sidewalk across from his house.<p>

"Hey, new guy!" A girl called, and they started to walk across the street towards him. He met them with at the bottom of the driveway.

"I'm Angela Ruskin." The girl who'd called him earlier spoke. Her hair was strawberry blonde and flowed down over her overly tanned shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so tan. "This is Miranda." She nodded her head at the raven haired girl next to her, and then at the boys behind her. "And this is Craig and Wayne."

"I'm Patrick. Patrick Jane." He smiled.

"So, where'd you move from?" Miranda asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Chicago," he answered. "My mom and dad split up and she wanted to get out of the city."

"Oh, sorry," Angela pouted, but other than that, it didn't look like she cared much. "Are you going to CBI?"

She rolled her eyes at the blank look on his face. "Charles B. Icaria high school, dumbass." She stopped, waiting for him to answer.

"No, no, I'm going to Ch... CBI."

"Cool man," one of the boys, Wayne, punched him on the shoulder. "You play ball? Craig and I are on the football team, I'm quarterback and the coach is great, and we're always looking for new players on the team. You should try out, dude." Wayne pointed to the house across the street. "That's my place. Come over anytime. We can practice if you want to."

"Cool, and thanks, but I'm really more if a soccer person." Jane smiled. "And I have to get these inside. My little sister's waiting for me inside."

"I'm having a party Friday night... To _celebrate_ the first day of school."

Angela rolled her eyes, ignoring his past statement. "Anyway, you should come. My house is like five minutes away. Craig's next door. And she doesn't even live around here," Angela elbowed Miranda, and the girl bit her lip. "But we have to go. Later."

And just like that, they were gone, down the street again.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know, and I swear that I will talk to him... No, I'm sure it's probably just... Or course he will. Thank you." Teresa Lisbon forced a smile onto her face, even though the middle school secretary couldn't see her through the phone. "Of course. Goodbye." She clicked the phone off, and sighed.<p>

"Thomas!" She shouted up the stairs. "Come down here right _now_!"

She heard the loudest sigh, and then the sound of heavy, forced steps on the stairs, until her little brother was in sight. "I just got off the phone with your school."

He rolled his eyes and turned around, starting back up the stairs. "Tommy- _stop_!"

He stopped, and turned around, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why do you care?"

She ignored his question. "Tommy, you need to stop doing this! School starts in *three* days. You were caught violating the school property's... Again! This time on camera!"

"Why do you care?" He repeated.

"Tommy, this isn't good for you. I just wish that you wouldn't-"

"Why do you care?" He snaps, his voice raising a level. "You're not mom, Teresa. Stop pretending!"

She paused before answering, taking a deep breath. "Tommy," she started, her voice soft. "I know that this has been hard for you, but-"

"No you don't!" He snaps. "Actually- no. Never mind. I'm leaving." He pushes past her, and towards the front door.

She pressed her lips together. "Just please be back before your father gets home," she says softly as he opens the door. "Please."

"Fine," Teresa heard him say, before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like this? Any critiques? Ideas? Grace and Cho will be introduced in the next chapter, and I hope the story isn't too confusing! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**On the show, Lisbon's mother dies in a drunk driving accident when Teresa was twelve, but I'm going to change it for this story and have her be killed at the end of the last school year, when Lisbon was 15, which places all the characters as juniors now.  
>And I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I hope this chapter is like too!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Patrick managed to get to all of his morning classes, the ones before lunch, without getting lost. He thought that was a big accomplishment on his part, because the school is the biggest he's ever seen. The halls were winding and there were so many different hallways, and there were almost no room numbers on the doors.

That didn't help.

He also saw it as a good sign that he didn't see Angela or Craig or Miranda that day. He'd seen Wayne, a few rows ahead of him in their Geometry class, sitting with a few other guys in football jerseys like him. But Wayne hadn't seen him. Though Patrick figured he wouldn't have minded if Wayne had seen him. He didn't seem so bad.

But the cafeteria was even more chaotic than the halls had been.

Almost every table was full and crowded, except for the two in the middle of the room. One was filled with about 15 girls- he recognized Angela and Miranda as two of them.

The other table was completely monochromatic, due to all of the guys there who were wearing the maroon football jerseys, and he could see Wayne and Craig, as well as Craig's friends from the Geometry class sitting there.

Patrick figured sitting by himself was better than sitting with a bunch of people he didn't know, so he slowly walked to the back of the room towards a round, empty table, and no one gave him a second look as he slid into one of the plastic chairs.

"And so he turned around, and says to me… 'Hey Grace, did you get number three?' And so I looked at his paper and he hadn't done any of the questions, and I was all done so I said I'd help him… But he really just ended up copying all of my answers. But then he said 'Thanks Grace' and he smiled at me. Of course Hightower was annoyed that we were talking but I don't care! He smiled at me!" A redhead, that Patrick recognized from his Geometry class, sat down in the chair across from him, animatedly talking to another boy who looked very bored and out of place. "Where's Teresa? I have to tell Teresa!"

The boy shrugged and looked over at Patrick. "Hi."

"Hi... sorry, I thought this table wasn't taken..." Patrick trailed off as he stood, but the boy waved him back down.

"It's fine. Sit. I'm not outnumbered anymore." Patrick sat, and the emotionless boy kept talking. "I'm Cho, this is Grace. Who are you?"

"I'm Patrick. Patrick Jane."

The redhead girl smiled at him, before turning back to Cho. "And he sits two tables away from me in Science, but right across from me in Government. But Chad's at our table too, so he doesn't talk to me much. Well, not at all really. But you know Chad skips school all the time, and then he might talk to me, right Cho?"

Cho shrugged. "Sure."

Grace sighed. "Where's Teresa? I want to talk to Teresa."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Patrick spoke up, trying to sound as unawkward as he could.

Grace turned to him. "Well, this guy…"

"I swear," A raven haired girl threw her books onto the table, between Grace and Patrick. "Hightower officially hates me. Even more than last year."

Grace smiled at the girl as she sat. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, really, you'd think that she'd be happy that I knew all the answers on the pretest and everything. But _no_. Apparently we're actually supposed to be learning things this year." She rolled her eyes.

The girl finally turned her gaze to Patrick. "Who are you?"

"Patrick," both Cho and Patrick said his name at the same time.

"I'm new," Patrick continued. And I think I'm in your English class."

"Oh, speaking of English," Grace started. "Guess-"

"Hey Patrick," Wayne came up behind Patrick and dropped into the last seat at the table. "Man, why aren't you sitting with us?"

"Your… Uh, your table looked full," he answered stupidly.

Wayne shrugged. "I'll save you a seat tomorrow, if you want…?"

"Sure," Patrick smiled.

"Cool." Wayne started to leave, but turned back around. "Hey Grace, thanks for your help in Geo today. I would've died without you." He winked at her, before going back across the room to his table.

Grace took a deep breath, before squealing and throwing her arms around Teresa. "Did you hear that? He would've died without me! Did you hear?"

She quickly removed her arms from her friend and focused her attention on Patrick. "You didn't tell me you _knew_ him. You didn't tell me that you were_ friends _with him." Grace sighed. "We're friends, right Patrick? And friends take pictures of other people for their friends-"

Grace was interrupted by a loud, dramatic gasp from behind her.

"Patrick?" Patrick looked up to see Angela behind her, smiling widely with her hands on her hips, accompanied by Miranda and another girl he didn't recognize. But he did notice that the tan Angela'd had the day he'd met her was considerably darker. "You shouldn't be sitting here! You should be sitting with us, or the boys." She sneered as she looked around the table. Rolling her eyes, she flipped her hair over her darkened shoulder, and her megawatt smile was back. "So, are you coming to the party tonight? Craig and Wayne'll be there. And me, of course." She let out a laugh that sounded as fake as the extensions she was wearing, and Teresa snorted.

Angela's deep amber eyes flicked towards Teresa. "Oh, hey Teresa." She greeted flatly. "How was your summer? Did the funeral go well?"

Patrick watched as Teresa's hands clenched into tight fists, and Grace's eyes flickered down, so he decided to speak up. "How was our summer, Angela? Get locked in the tanning booth again?"

Miranda threw her hand over her mouth, but not before a loud laugh emerged from it. Grace bent her head down to hide her smirk behind her red hair, while Angela flushed and glared at the girl beside her. She pursued her lips together, and focused her attention to Patrick again. "Well, I hope you come to the party tonight. Hopefully they haven't rubbed off on you yet." And with that, she was gone too, the two other girls trailing behind her.

"Teresa-" Grace started.

"I s-should get to class," the other girl whispered. "Don't want to get lost and be late."

"Teresa, we've had the same French class for the past-"

"Bye guys," Teresa stood quickly, swinging her bag over her shoulder and quickly leaving the lunch room.

Grace sighed, throwing the rest of her food into her bag. She'd lost her appetite. Patrick noticed that Cho had finished eating also.

"Why is Teresa upset? What funeral was Angela talking about?" Patrick questioned.

Grace glanced at Cho before she answered. "Last year… Teresa's mom got in a really bad car crash. It was a drunk driving accident, and it was gruesome. Really gruesome. And they never caught the guy who was in the other car. Plus, Teresa had just gotten into a fight with her mom… And then the death hit her family hard. Tommy- her little brother- started misbehaving, and her dad started drinking." Grace shook her head. "Teresa has been really trying to handle everything on her own, but she's been different. _So _different since the accident."

The bell rang once Grace had finished speaking, and all the teens scrambled up to get to their next classes.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked Patrick as both boys stood

"Um… Patrick trailed off, checking his schedule 'French. With Ms. Dang… Din-"

"Deingus," Grace corrected. "And I'm headed there too. Teresa's there too. Come one. We'll walk together."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this. Please review! (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I have another Mentalist reference in this chapter! Whoever spots it gets a shoutout! And enjoy the chapter, I hope you guys love it! (:**

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," Patrick's mom greeted, as he walked into the house that afternoon. She was standing in front of the stove, mixing a large bowl full of chocolate cupcake batter. "How was your first day?"<p>

Patrick shrugged and hung his backpack over the edge of the chair he sat down in, in front of the island in front of their new kitchen. "It was okay, I guess."

"Make any friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a couple. I think."

She had started to pour the batter into the pan, so he continued. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"I got invited to a party," he shrugged. "By this girl who lives here- in this neighborhood. And I wanted to go."

Ms. Jane smiled. "Of course you can go, sweetie."

Once she had finished her sentence, Patrick heard quick footsteps on the stairs. "Patrick!"

He turned and smiled, as Charlotte ran down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Guess what? Mommy said we can get a puppy!"

Patrick raised an eye at his mother, who shrugged and went back to her baking.

"It's going to be a girl, and a Dalmatian, and I'm going to name her Bruno! Just like Cinderella's dog!" Patrick laughed, and rolled his eyes. "If it's a girl, shouldn't we name it something more… Girly? And if you want a Dalmatian, why don't you name it after one of the Dalmatians in 101-"

"That won't work," She shook her head, as if appalled that he didn't know. "You can't do that, Pat'wick!"

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon pulled her car up to an empty house. She felt stupid when she realized that of course it was empty, it was Friday, and Tommy and James were out at soccer practice. She checked the watch on her wrist- it had once been her mother's- and felt better when she realized she had another two hours until she had to go pick them up.<p>

Her phone rang in her pocket, and smiled when she saw that it was her best friend. "Hey Grace," she answered. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" The girl's worried voice carried through the phone. "We didn't really get to talk after what happened at lunch and I wanted to make sure that-"

"I'm fine," Teresa laughed, opening the front door and entering her quiet house.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Teresa rolled her eyes, laughing inwardly at how well she knew her friend.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" Grace asked. "Angela is having her party tonight, and you know how the sound travels through the house. And if you're here, then my dad won't ask why I'm not there. We can have a sleepover and stay up all night and-"

Teresa sighed, and Grace stopped talking. "I'm spry, Grace, but I don't think tonight would be a good time…"

Teresa could almost see the disappointed look on Grace's face, so she changed the end of her sentence. "… But how about tomorrow night?"

"Yes! That'd be perfect." Grace squealed. "But I have to go. Bye Teresa!"

"Bye Grace," Teresa chuckled, hanging up her phone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 ½ Hours Later<span>**

Patrick was about to pocket his mom's car keys, but decided against it at the last second, figuring it wouldn't take five minutes to walk to Angela's house, and he was probably early enough. He shouted a "I'll be back later," to his mom and Charlotte, who were icing the cupcakes in the kitchen, and left the house. It was warmer than he thought it's be, and was glad he didn't wear a jacket.

He walked around the road for about two minutes, not watching where he was going, until he walked right into someone. He looked up, and realized it was Grace. "Oh, sorry grace," he apologized. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

She shrugged, "I wasn't either. S'alright."

"Are you okay?" He asked after a second of a pause.

Grace shrugged again. "Nothing, I guess. Teresa couldn't come over so I'm going to have to listen to _that-" _Grace gestured over her shoulder to Angela's house, which Patrick realized had music oozing fro_m, " _all night, all by myself."

"I didn't know you lived here," Patrick blurted randomly, but shook his head. "Well, come with me. I won't know anyone there, and I'd love company."

"Angela won't like that," Grace shook her head. "And I don't think that's a very good idea, anyway."

"Who cares what she thinks?" Patrick smiled, but Grace's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I should go back inside," The redhead furiously wiped at her eyes. "G-goodnight, Patrick."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Get the reference? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter (: I'm so happy people are enjoying this story!**

**The shout out goes to dreamingofabetterday for being the first one to figure out the Mentalist reference in the last chapter (: It was the dog's name, Bruno. I checked out her profile (not in the creepy way, I promise) and she has a couple Mentalist stories and they're pretty good. Go read them (after this, of course)!**

**And now, on with the show…**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Patrick caught her arm as she turned away. "Grace- what's wrong?"<p>

The girl desperately wiped at her face. "It's nothing. I just… Never mind. Go to the party, Patrick. Have a good time."

"Come with me! I won't know anyone else there and we'll have a good time…"

"I'm never going to a party like that again," Grace spat quietly, tugging her arm away from him, using more force then she needed.

"Why not?"

Grace snorted, and shook her head. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"We don't have to go to the party," Patrick supplied, desperate to cheer his new friend up. "We could call Cho and Teresa and we can all go back to my house and hang out. Who needs a party?"

Grace sniffed, and smiled. "No thanks, Patrick. But… Maybe another time, okay?"

"Sure," Patrick watched as the girl walked back to her house. He suddenly wasn't in much of a party mood, anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-The Next Afternoon-<span>**

Patrick had just finished eating his lunch, and was putting his plate into the dishwasher when Charlotte skipped into the kitchen and tugged on the edge of his shirt. "Can we go to the park today?"

Patrick smiled down at her. "Is there a park around here, Charlotte?"

"Mommy said there was a park near your high school. She said there were swings and a slide and soccer fields. She said I could sign up to play soccer next year." Charlotte grinned. "Can we go? Pretty please?"

Patrick nodded. He'd seen it on the way to school the day before. "I wish we could, Char. But mom's at work and we don't have a car."

"But what about the new one in the driveway? I saw it when I said bye to Mommy this morning. You were still _sleeping_." She asked. "She said it was a _secret_. What's a secret?" Charlotte paused again. "I really want to _go,_ Patrick!"

"What new car?" He asked as she babbled on about the park by their house back in Chicago. She went to the other side of the kitchen and leaned over the counter as far as he could go, but he still couldn't see out to the front of the house.

Patrick started to walk out to the garage, and Charlotte followed him, still going on about the soccer team and how she hoped their jerseys were neon pink.

He opened the garage door, and was met with the image of a small silver car, shining in the afternoon sun.

"See?" Charlotte's voice carried up to him. "I_ told_ you there was a car."

They walked towards it together, until Patrick saw a small piece of paper sticking out of the windshield next to a single key. He snatched it up, and scrawled on it in his mother's messy handwriting were the words 'I'm sure your sister has told you by now. Happy very belated birthday, P.'

Patrick smiled, and looked down at his sister. "Well, Charlotte, it looks like we are going to the park after all."

"There it is," Charlotte cheered from the backseat, pressing her face to the window. "Its right _there, _Patrick!"

Patrick lightly rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot. The lot was only half full, and he saw a few kids that looked about Charlotte's age, while a couple young teen boys who were wearing matching jerseys kicked a ball around lazily.

"Wait for me," he cautioned as she scrambled out of the car, slamming the door behind her excitedly.

Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently as he purposely took his time swinging his legs out of the car. "Patrick," she whined. "You're being so _slow!"_

He chuckled, locking the car and let Charlotte drag him towards the small play set right next to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Would you relax?" Tommy grumbled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "We're twenty minutes <em>early,<em> Teresa."

Teresa sighed. "Tommy, your coach wanted you two to be here fifteen minutes before the game. So technically, we're only five minutes early." Teresa grabbed her bag out of the car, and then shut and locked the car door. "And please Tommy, could you behave for a _day_?"

He rolled his eyes, standing beside James, and didn't say anything.

"It's your guys' first soccer game of the season," she said cheerfully, as she gestured for them to start walking towards the field. "Aren't you excited?"

"We suck," Tommy said. "We're going to lose."

"I'm sure that's not true," Teresa lied (she'd seen some of their practices). "Your team'll-"

"Teresa?" A voice interrupted her. She turned her head to see Patrick, sitting on the park bench, looking bored as hell.

"Hey Patrick," Teresa smiled. She glanced at her two brothers. "Go on, you guys. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Tommy rolled his eyes, but he turned towards the far field and James followed him.

Teresa sat down next to him on the bench. "What are you doing here, Patrick?"

He gestured towards Charlotte, running around the set with a few other kids. "Just taking my sister out. She begged me to bring her to the park."

Teresa smiled. "That's sweet of you, to bring her."

He shrugged, sliding a bit closer to her on the bench. "We have a pretty good relationship, I guess." He paused for a minute. 'What are you doing here?"

"Tommy and James had their first soccer game today," she smiled. "Tommy didn't want to come, but I figured he should come to the first one."

Patrick nodded, and the conversation fell quiet again. "Do you know if Grace is okay?" Patrick asked after a few moments.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Teresa asked quickly, instantly concerned about her friend.

Patrick shrugged. "I talked to her last night, and I think I made her a little upset. But I'm sure she's fine," he finished quickly. "I was just wondering if she talked to you."

"I'm sleeping over at her place tonight," Teresa yawned, placing her hand over her mouth and Patrick chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Just a little," she smiled. "I was up all night working on an essay."

"An essay?" Patrick echoed. "What for; we've only had one day of school?"

"Well, there's this school-"

Teresa was interrupted as Charlotte ran up to the bench, and threw herself into Patrick's lap. "Patrick, I'm _tired._"

Patrick winked at Teresa over his sister's blonde head. "Charlotte, this is my friend Teresa."

Charlotte oked her head out underneath his arm, and she flashed her toothy grin at Teresa "Are you Patrick's girlfriend?" Charlotee asked, blinking her long eyelashes at Teresa.

Teresa laughed, and Patrick blushed, his face turning a light red. "Alright, let's go Char."

"Can we go watch Aladdin again?" She asked excitedly, scrambling up and tuggin on his arm as hard as she could.

Patrick groaned. "Charlotte, we've seen it a hundred times."

"It's the _bestest,_" she insisted, but then she gasped as an idea hit her. "Can Teresa come!"

Patrick raised his eyebrow as Char bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Can't, sorry," Teresa smiled as she stood up as well. "But maybe another time, Charlotte."

The younger girl squealed and threw her arms around the older teens' legs. "Bye Teresa."

"Bye Charlotte," she laughed.

Patrick mouthed a _see you Monday _to her, as Charlotte him out of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee review! They make me so happy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys (: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><p>

It was almost seven on Saturday when Teresa rang Grace's doorbell.

** "**You're here," Grace greeted happily, her smile wide as she opened the front door to her house. She was dressed in a childish pair of neon polka-dotted pajama shirt and matching shorts, with her hair swing over her shoulder in a one-sided braid.

"Hey Grace," Teresa smiled, stepping into the house beside her friend, her dark her bag slung over her shoulder, purple bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Grace tugged her friend up the stairs. They first passed her parents' room (Teresa waved to Mr. and Mrs. Van Pelt), her brother's room (they could faintly hear the sound of him practicing his violin through the door), and then her sister's door, permanently closed.

Grace pulled Teresa into her room, the walls a bright blue and covered with small picture frames. Most of them were filled with her and Grace's faces, with Cho's occasional emotionless smile. Teresa dropped her bag down onto the floor next to the bed, and Grace tossed her a pillow, and Teresa sat down at the bottom of the bed, leaning against the pillow.

"You go first!" Grace smiled, and Teresa groaned inwardly. It always went this way…

"Truth or dar-"

"Truth!" Grace interrupted quickly. Teresa sighed, and was silent for a few seconds, but (like always) Grace talked for her. "Ask me who I like, Teresa!"

"Who do you like, Grace?"

"Wayne Rigsby!" She blurted, and then twisted onto her stomach. "What about you?"

"Grace, we've been through this." Teresa turned around and stretched out, so she was laying next to her best friend, so they both were lying on their stomachs. "I just don't have _time _for anything. You know that."

"I know," Grace said, sounding slightly calmer. "You haven't had time for anything since…" The redhead bit her lip as she quickly trailed off. "Sorry, Tes, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, Grace." Teresa interrupted lightly. "You can say it." Her friend was silent for a moment, so she continued. "I haven't had time for anything since my mom died and my dad turned into a drunken bastard."

Grace was silent for another minute, as she laid her head on Teresa's shoulder. "Yeah. I guess that's what I was going to say… I'm sorry Teresa. About everything."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p><p>

**Monday**

It was Monday morning and Teresa was glad to go back to school. It hadn't been weekend for her (save the sleepover), avoiding her father and trying to deal with Tommy's attitude.

But she still couldn't wait to go back to school

She wasn't quite sure why; she didn't really _love _school or anything. But maybe she'd figure out why today. Teresa checked her watch- she was running late.  
>She grabbed her backpack from the counter and went out to the car, and before she started driving she sent a quick prayer that it was going to be a good day.<p>

It was a minute before History would officially have started, and Teresa was sitting to the left of Cho in the first row in the classroom.

Patrick walked in a second after the bell had rung, his school map clenched in his fist, and Hightower's sharp eyes swiftly glanced up at him. "That's a tardy, Mr. Jane."

He sent her a quick half-smile, and his eyes flickered through the rows. Angela's manicured waved him over quickly, her smile wide, and then gestured to the empty desk next to her. He was caught between the two: Angela and the two other cheerleaders or Teresa and Cho.

Hightower cleared her throat at him, and he quickly slid into the seat next to Teresa. He smiled at her, and she smiled back warmly. He opened his mouth to say hello to the two of them, but Hightower started to discuss their semester project and he was forced to turn back to her and listen.

They'd all talk at lunch.

* * *

><p><p>

**Any requests pertaining to the story or anything?  
>Review please?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Just like on Friday, Patrick got to the table first. Grace was there about thirty seconds after him. But the second she sat down, she lifted a silver camera and snapped a picture of him.

Patrick blinked as his eyes were hit with the bright flash. "Um… Hey Grace."

"Hey Patrick," she smiled back. Cho sat down between the two of them, and she lifted the camera and quickly took a picture of him too.

"Photography project?" Cho asked, opening his lunch.

"Yep," she finally lowered the camera and threw it into her bag. "We had our first class today and it was so much fu-"

"Hey man," Wayne Rigsby slid into the free seat at the table, and Grace's eyes widened. "We missed you at the party."

"Oh, I-" Patrick started to say but Rigsby waved his excuse away.

"Whatever," he smiled, and shrugged. "Craig and I wanted to know if you were going to try out for the football team this year."

"Erm… Well, I wasn't really planning on it."

"But tryouts are today!" Wayne insisted. He turned to Cho. "You should try out too, Chuck."

"Cho," he corrected, but Grace was talking over him.

"You guys should totally try out," she beamed, her eyes on Wayne. "My dad always says that you should try out, Cho."

"Your dad is the football coach?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm going to tryouts anyway- my dad drives me home- and Teresa'll be there too!"

"Where will I be?" Teresa dropped her books on the table between Grace and Cho. Wayne stood up to offer her his chair, but she waved him down and grabbed one from the empty table next to them.

"You said you'd come keep me company at the tryouts today, remember?" Grace pouted. "Please please _please_ don't back out!"

"Grace, I don't know if I can." Teresa groaned.

"Well, Angela and Miranda will be watching." Wayne smiled. "You're friends, right?"

Grace turned to glare at Teresa.

"I'll be there," Teresa smiled, and Grace sighed in relief, throwing her arms around the other girl. Teresa rolled her eyes, but returned the hug.

"Well, I'll see you guys at tryouts," Wayne smiled. "Later."

"Later," Grace echoed. She smiled and smacked Teresa's arm. "We're seeing him later!"

"Are you guys ready for the French test today?" Teresa asked a few moments later, changing the subject.

"There's a French test today?" Patrick asked. "It's the second day of school. We haven't even learned anything yet."

"We have 'pop' qui- well, tests, every Monday. They're on everything, really." Grace smiled, but then she continued. "You _do_ know French, right?"

"Well, it's kind of my first year," he explained, and Grace beamed. "Teresa's good! Cho is too… They'll tutor you."

Patrick smiled. "Thanks, Grace. But I'm sure I'll be fine. How bad can it be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? They make me happy!(: <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday**

The bright red **D **on his paper was almost mocking him. Grace turned around from in front of him. "What'd you get?" She glanced down at the paper. "Oh. Sorry Patrick." She offered him a small half-smile.

Patrick shrugged, and slid it into his folder.

"Hey- we can tutor you!" Grace brightened up. "We can all come to my house on Friday."

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically, and she laughed.

"It will be fun," she insisted. "You, me, Cho and Teresa!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll ask her at the football tryouts today!" Patrick grimaced, and Grace's face changed. "… You _are_ still trying out for the team, right?"

Patrick shrugged. "Probably not. I'm not really a… Football kind of person."

Grace pouted. "Please try out? My dad loves new members! I promise it'll be a ton of fun!"

Patrick grimaced again. "I don't know, Grace…"

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Grace decided happily, and Patrick had no choice but to agree.

* * *

><p>Teresa dropped her bag down next to Grace on the bleachers. "Hey," she sat down next to her friend. Grace closed the book she'd been reading, and smiled.<p>

"Hey Teresa! Thanks for coming."

Teresa shrugged. "Anytime, Gracie."

Grace rolled her eyes, and smacked her friend's arm. "Shut _up, _Teresa." They both laughed and Teresa settled in next to her friend.

"Do you think the boys are going to make the team?" Grace perked up again, and Teresa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>It was 12:47 when the Lisbon's back door opened. Teresa's eyes popped open from her sleep, and she sat up from where she'd been sitting on the couch.<p>

"Thomas! Where the _hell _have you been?" She consulted the watch on her wrist as her younger brother stepped into the house. "It's almost 1 am!"

Tommy shrugged, and moved towards the steps.

"Tommy!" Teresa called after him, quickly standing up quickly. "Where have you _been?" _

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, starting to climb the steps, and Teresa followed him up.

"Tommy, please- I was worried!"

He snorted and turned around. "Yeah. Sure you were." The boy started to ascend the stairs again.

"Tommy, what has been the matter with you? You've been…" Teresa continued to follow him as she mentally searched for a correct word. "… Acting out, all summer and I've been worried!

"No you haven't," Tommy grumbled, and pushed the door to him room open.

"Why would you say that?" She asked softly, surprised when he turned around and pushed an accusatory finger into her face.

"Because you don't care!" He shouted. "You don't care because… Because… You're not _mom."_ Tommy's mouth opened again and tears formed in his eyes. "You're not her because she's _gone_." The tear slid down his cheek and Teresa stepped forward, reaching her arm out to him but he backed away until he reached and then collapsed on the bed, sobbing with his head in hands.

Teresa sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He moved closer to her so he could rest his head on her shoulder. Tommy buried his head in her neck and he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So um… As you can tell, this chapter is kind of sloppy and all over the place, but I do apologize. I was stumped with what to do with this chapter and how to ease into Teresa and Patrick's relationship, so this is kind of just a filler chapter. But please please please review- even just one word, one second of your time makes me really happy! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a good Anon review that mentioned meeting Lisbon's dad, so here we go (: Apologies for taking so frakking long to post, but I've had a horrible case of writer's block. PLEASE review/message me with the ways that you get over yours, because I've never had a case this bad before! **

**Also, if you guys could take a little visit to my profile page and vote in my poll: I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**And now, please read on. It's really short but I hope it's an alright chapter (:**

* * *

><p>It was the third time that made Grace upset. "Please don't leave," she begged as Teresa checked her watch. "Please please <em>please;<em> the tryouts are over in twenty five minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Grace." Teresa moaned. "But Tommy and James are getting out in a few minutes and it takes me ten minutes to their bus stop!"

Grace's shoulders lowered slightly and she looked over her shoulder. "You're going to leave me with _them?" _She finished her sentence in a whisper, and quietly gestured over her shoulder to where Angela and Miranda were sitting. "With _them?" _

"I'm sorry," Teresa repeated, starting to gather her stuff into her bag. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine," Grace wrapped her arms around her friend before she stood to leave. "Bye Teresa."

"Bye Grace," Teresa smiled.

It took her the estimated ten minutes to get to her brothers' bus stop. The yellow school bus pulled up about a minute later, and James got off, waving over his shoulders to his friends as he descended the steps.  
>"Where's Tommy?" She sighed.<p>

"Detention. Again," James answered, buckling into the backseat. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry and he'll catch a ride home."

Teresa pursed her lips, but started to drive. "Did you know why he got a detention?"

James shrugged. "No. He didn't tell me. And I didn't hear anyone talking about him. But he said it was only today, so he couldn't have done something really bad… So he's okay. Right?"

"Of course he is," Teresa turned around to look at him, a small smile on her face. "How come you don't ever get detentions?"

"I'm the responsible brother," James smiled back.

Teresa lightly rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something back when James' eyes opened wide. "Teresa!"

She turned around quickly enough to press her foot down on the brakes as she pulled into the driveway, almost colliding with the other car there.

James' eyes opened even wider. "He's home! D-Dad's home!"

* * *

><p>"…And the list will be up next Monday. Good job today, boys," Coach Van Pelt smiled, and the boys and the locker room clapped as he left.<p>

"You're pretty good, Patrick," Wayne said, coming up out of nowhere next to Patrick. "I think you'll make the team."

Patrick shrugged. "Thanks, Wayne."

"Me and the boys are going out for pizza," Wayne started. "You guys want to join us?" His eyes flickered back to Cho, politely asking him too, but both boys shook their heads.

"I can't, sorry," Patrick apologized. "I have to go watch my little sister. But another time." Patrick shoved the rest of his stuff into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Cho finished gathering his stuff too, and left towards the door. Patrick made to follow him, but Wayne caught his arm.

"One sec, man," he stepped a bit closer, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're... You're pretty good friends with Grace, right?"

"Umm… I guess so." Patrick shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you could…" Wayne trailed off, and started gesturing with his hands. "See where I'm going?"

"No." Patrick answered bluntly.

"Maybe you could talk to her and you know, find out if she likes me. I mean, has she ever mentioned me?"

Patrick bit his tongue to stop from laughing. "Not once."

Wayne's shoulders shrugged. "Oh, well… maybe you could talk to her." Wayne stepped back and raised his voice to a normal level. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"No... Problem?" Patrick answered and Wayne turned away to get his stuff. "Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Ideas? Criticisms? I'm desperate, I'll do anything.<strong>

**Please check out my poll (: **


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick didn't see his mom's car in the garage when he pulled into the driveway. He checked his watch- about twenty-five minutes until he had to go pick up Charlotte from the preschool. Then he unlocked the front door and went inside.

The house seemed a lot quieter without Charlotte running around, or without his mom talking on the phone in her office. There was a lonelier feeling in the air, but he shrugged it off and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge as he listened to the missed messages on the answering machine.

This first was from a woman at his mom's work, calling about a schedule change, and he made a mental note to tell his mom about it when she got home. Patrick sighed, walking to the living room so he could flop down on the couch. After about thirty seconds, he pulled out his phone and dialed Teresa's number.

* * *

><p>"Come on, James," Teresa unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat. "Don't be scared. Let's go inside."<p>

"But Reese-"

"James," she spoke as firmly as she could, trying (hoping) to keep her voice from shaking. "It's fine. Let's go inside."

The boy's nervous hands shook slightly as he opened the car door.

Teresa squeezed James' shoulder as they both walked up the remainder of the driveway and through the garage door, into the house. She immediately sent James upstairs with a light push on his shoulder. The boy looked back at her as he ascended the steps.

Teresa hung her bag on the end of the banister as her nervous eyes flickered around the kitchen, taking in the open cabinets and drawers. She closed the one nearest to her with a sharp _thud, _before she walked through the living room to her mom's old office, but the room was undisturbed and exactly how she'd left it the night before.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously as she stepped down the first step to the basement. None of the lights were on, but Teresa knew that was where he went when he… Crashed.

Her heartbeat went back to normal when she heard the familiar snore that assured her that her father was asleep, to her uncelebrated delight. Teresa released the breath she'd been anxiously holding, and ran back up the few steps she'd gone down.

She grabbed her bag from where she'd hung it, and walked down the short hall to her mom's office to do her homework.

She liked to do her homework in her mom's room. As a child, she remembered how concentrated her mom would look, sitting at the desk and typing away at the computer. She remembered how she would dramatically crawl in if she was irritated with or mad at Tommy or James, and sitting in her mom's lap until she was calmed down enough to go back out into the rest of the house. But that was back when things were good, and now… It was now.

She was pulled out of her memory when her phone rang. "Hay Patrick," she smiled as she answered, and turned the computer on. "Think you made the team?"

"God, I hope not," he grumbled and Teresa laughed.

"Were tryouts that bad?" She smirked.

"No, but I wouldn't have even _thought _about going if Wayne hadn't made me."

"He didn't _make_ you," she sang, and he snorted.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that he wants to know if Grace likes him."

Teresa threw back her head and laughed. "Very funny. Seriously, what's up?" Patrick didn't answer, and she gasped quietly. "He really asked you that… Really?"

"I thought the exact same thing," Patrick groaned. "This is fun, isn't it?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "For you, maybe. But if Grace finds out about this, I will _never_ get to hear the end of it. Don't you _dare _tell her, Jane!"

He laughed. "So it's Jane now? Then I won't… Lisbon. I have to go pick up Char. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jane," she smirked and hung up before he could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was watching the finale last night, and it reminded me to post this chapter. Sorry, school has once again gotten in the way of my life writing. <strong>

**But the finale to me… Was a little disappointing. I am glad that Lorelei is a crazy bitch, but Jane has to call her Lover? Really Bruno? Really? **

**And the 'I love you' before he shot ('shot') Lisbon was so sweet. I started squealing and my puppies started to bark at me. But why did she just SHRUG IT OFF? And I was expecting a kiss after crazy bitch almost cut his finger off, but he was all 'fine' and totally unromantic.**

**Men. **

**But haha: "Just think of how happy she'll be when you come back." -****That was a perfect moment for me. I hate Sarah. **


	10. Chapter 1O

"Hey," Patrick came up next to Teresa at her locker, right between second and third period. "How was your night?"

"Fine," she said, actually meaning it. Her father had disappeared sometime during the night, and he hadn't returned as of yet. Tommy hadn't been too much of a pain (he'd practically stayed in his room the entire afternoon- coming out to eat dinner and play video games with James) and it had been a nice afternoon. "Yours?"

"Okay, I guess," he shrugged. "Can I borrow your history homework? Hightoweer'll kill me if I blow it off again. And my _mom_ will kill me if I get another 0 in that class."

Teresa rolled her eyes, dropping a blue binder into her locker and picking up an orange one. "You never do your history homework!"

"It's boring!" He countered. "And you always have the right answers. Please? _You_ can copy _mine_ next time!"

"You won't do yours next time!" She snapped, but pulled the worksheet out of her folder and handed it to him. "Do your homework!"

"I will!" He sang sarcastically, before adding a "Not." Under his breath so that she couldn't hear.  
>But as a thank you, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Teresa. You're the bestest." He let go, sliding the paper into his binder and walking down the hall to his Math classroom.<p>

"Bestest isn't a word," she muttered, but she couldn't hide the faint blush that had started to creep up into her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Math<strong>

When their teacher wasn't looking, Grace turned around to Patrick's desk, directly behind her. "How were the tryouts yesterday?"

He crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "They were... Great," he said sarcastically. "I really hope I made the team."

"Oh, come on. My dad isn't _that _bad." She smiled.

"He's fine. It's just some of the guys on the team are very... Interesting. Like Craig," he offered. "I think he's wonderful."

Grace's eyes darkened. "Yeah." She abruptly turned around, her bright hair lightly slapping his hair.

"Grace? You okay?"

"Yeah," she said over her shoulder.

So he shrugged and went back to the worksheet they were doing before the teacher caught them talking.

* * *

><p><strong>English<strong>

"Give me my homework back," Teresa whispered to him when he slid into his seat next to her a few seconds before the late bell rang. Hightower looked up from her desk and pursed her lips, but the teacher didn't say anything.

"Thanks again," he added cheerfully, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Teresa. You know you loved my hug." She snorted, and her eyes.

"I did not."

"Yes you did," he winked and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Good God," Cho muttered from the other side of Teresa. "Can we stop the flirting?"

At the end of his quiet sentence, a small balled up piece of paper hit the back of Patrick's head. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor, and (after making sure Hightower didn't see him), unballed the paper. And, written in a sparkly blue pen were the words: **Party Saturday night at Craig's. You going? -Angie**

**No**, he wrote back simply, and still keeping a careful eye on Hightower, he threw the paper back to Angela. HE wait about thirty seconds before he looked back to gauge her reaction. He smirked, oddly happy with the sour look on her face.

He turned back around and casually rested his arm on the back of Teresa's chair as Hightower started the lesson. She glanced at him, blushing slightly, but his eyes stayed focused on their teacher. And Cho just rolled his eyes,

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter in an adrenaline induced haze, because I got the good news that I might be going to the Vans Warped tour this summer! Sleeping With Sirens, YES! MCR won't be playing there, but what can you do? But yeah, when I get in good moods (like the one I'm in NOW) I always feel like writing. <strong>

**But yeah. Review!**

**Did you guys notice that they changed to review button? I used to think that the old one was kinda boring but now I really miss it.**

**Lol. **

**So reviews. Comments, criticisms, requests... I'll take anything (beggars can't be choosers). **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mentalist's Guide to Surviving High School- Chapter 11**

It was lunch period again, and the four teens were sitting around their table.

"When are you guys going to start the English essay?" Grace asked as she unscrewed her water bottle.

Earlier that day in class, Hightower had assigned them to write an argumentative essay on one of the 5 different topic s she'd given them the choice of. They had a month to finish it- at least 5OO words.

"I don't even get how the topics relate to Language Arts, Grace continued, taking a sip from her drink. "They're kind of… Random, don't you think?"

Teresa shrugged. "I dunno, what are they again?"

"Gre-"

"Hey guys," Wayne jogged up to their table, a binder and a brown paper bag clenched in his hands. "Does one of you want to write my English essay?"

"I'll do it!" Grace nearly jumped out of her chair, childishly raising her hand above her head. He chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding, Bracie."

"Everybody stopped calling me that in 6th grade," she muttered, her face changing to a light shade of red, but he continued anyway. "But uh- I was wondering if I could sit with you guys today. Some of the guys invited their girls to sit with them and it's pretty crowed over there." His smile was warm and wide, but Teresa quickly glanced across the room to the table he usually occupied- it was half empty.

"Sure, of course you can sit with us." Grace smiled, and Cho silently reached behind him to grab a chair from the empty next to them. Wayne plopped down into it, right between Cho and Grace.

Wayne started animatedly talking to Cho, and Patrick leaned over to quietly whisper to Teresa. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I was wondering if you could come over and help me study for the History quiz tomorrow."

"The History quiz? That'll be a piece of cake. Haven't you been paying attention in class?"

"No," he smirked at her and Teresa rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll come over. What time?"

* * *

><p>"Pay attention, Patrick," she snapped as she noticed him looking off again.<p>

"This is boring," he groaned.

"Patrick, I've been here for 2 hours and we haven't gotten anything accomplished."

"Maybe I'm just meant to fail the quiz," he dramatically sighed and she smiled, checking her watch.

"I have to go pick up Tommy and James," she reached for her textbook, but he grabbed it before she could take it.

"Didn't they already get out of school?"

"Soccer practice," she said, and Patrick intently studied the page before him for a few seconds, before he sighed and dropped the book back on the table.

"So… What did Angela say in her note?" Teresa asked carefully as Patrick stretched out on the couch.

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. She was just inviting me to some stupid party."

"Oh." Teresa was quiet before she continued. "Are you going?"

Patrick crinkled his nose. "Of course not."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "She's kind of annoying."

"I think she likes you," Teresa commented, and Patrick smiled.

"I don't care."

"You don't like her back?"

"No." He looked over at her. "Why?"

She shrugged, finally piling her binder and her textbook into her bag. "No reason."

Patrick watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
>He sat up, sliding a bit closer to her on the couch. "Thanks for the help, Teresa."<p>

She shut her bag, turned her head, and was about to answer as he lightly pressed his lips against hers.

**You guys don't know how much I've wanted to write this chapter! But I didn't want to bring the budding romance in too early, or too late, but I think this is a good time. Thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Patrick," she whispered against his lips as they broke apart after a few moments. "I have to go."

"No, no I'm sorry." He said quickly, running a hand through his blond hair. "I should have asked first or, or-said something before I-"

"It's fine," she blushed "But I really do have to go. I forgot how long it'll tke to get to their school from here."

"Oh," his shoulders relaxed and his face broke into a wide grin. "That… That's better than what I thought you'd meant."

She looked away as she grabbed her. "I wouldn't just run from your kiss… You're not _that_ bad."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Teresa struggled to keep a straight face as she looked at him. "Oh… Nothing." She turned away, biting her lip to keep from laughing and slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned around to press her lips to his. "Bye. See you at school."

"Bye," he whispered after her as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

"Can you come over today?" He came up behind her and she jumped slightly, causing him to chuckle.

She glared at him as she shut her locker. "I can't. I'm going to Grace's after school."

"Tomorrow? We can just hang." He smiled. "Start relaxing for the weekend. We can watch a movie. Or you can help me study for my quiz redo."

"You're not going to fail," Teresa rolled her eyes and smiled, as they started to walk down the hall to their History class. "Just… Remember what we studied and you'll be fine."  
>"We were studying?" He asked seriously and she laughed.<p>

"You'll pass."

"Promise?" He asked putting and they stopped outside the classroom.

She smirked, standing up on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but I plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow! And please drop a review to tell me how you guys are likingnot liking the story(:**


	13. Chapter 13

It was just past four thirty that afternoon, and Teresa and Grace were both sprawled over the redhead's bed.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Grace asked, breaking the comfortable silence the two of them had been in.

"I can't," Teresa sighed. "I have to go home in-" she leaned over to check the blue alarm clock on Grace's nightstand. "Really soon. Sorry."

Grace groaned. "Do you want to sleepover tomorrow night?"

"I can't," Teresa avoided her friend's eyes and started to tie her shoes.

Grace sat up pouting. "Why not?"

"I have plans," Teresa tried to reach across Grace to grab her bag, but the girl snatched it up before she could reach it.

"Plans?" Grace raised one of her eyebrows. "With _who_?"

"Give me my bag," Teresa said, but Grace crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not until you tell me who your plans are with."

"They're with nobody." Teresa moved around the bed until she was a foot in front of Grace.

"You're lying to me. Trying to hide the truth chips away at your spirit."

"What?"

"Tell me who your plans are with." The girl's eyes met and they both stared at each other until Teresa let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going over to Patrick's house."

"Patrick? What are you hanging out with him?" Grace asked, but she handed Teresa her bag, and the other girl snatched it back.

"Just to… Hang out. Why do we need a reason?" Grace stared at her and Teresa sighed, bouncing on her heels. "I kissed Patrick."

Grace gasped, and Teresa dropped back down on the bed and Grace jumped next to her. "Really?"  
>"Yeah… Well, he kissed me but I sort of kissed him back."<p>

Grace squealed and wrapped her arms around Teresa. "This is so exciting! Teresa has a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she grumbled quietly, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Wait…" Grace unwrapped her arms. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

Grace's lip quivered. "It happened _yesterday_ and you weren't going to tell me about it?"

"I just told you!"

"Yeah, because I _made_ you tell me." Grace's shoulder slumped down. "Were you planning on keeping it a secret for the rest of your life?"

"Grace it's no big deal-"

"It is a big deal," Grace laid down and Teresa did too. "But… If we're sharing secrets now then you should know that I'm going to a party with Wayne tomorrow night." Teresa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go to Craig's party tomorrow night as his date."

"And you're going?"

"Yep!" Grace smiled.

"Grace, why? He's barely talked to you since seventh graced and you're going out with him?"

"Um, that's not true. He sat with us yesterday."

"Yeah, _yesterday_. Did he talk to you at all today?"

Grace pursed her lips. "I don't see why you can't just be _happy_ for me. This is what I've wanted since… Forever!"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

It was deadly silent at their lunch table the next day.

Patrick sipped his green tea carefully and glanced at Cho, who actually looked somewhat disturbed by the silence just as much as he was. Patrick raised his eyebrow, and Cho shrugged.

"How did you guys do on the History quiz?" Patrick asked cautiously. He waited, but no one answered his question. "I aced it… Can you guys believe it?" His question was left unanswered yet again as Cho sent him a kick and a firm glare that clearly told him to leave them alone.

So the table was silent until the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wanted to note in this chapter that this story doesn't take place in California. Don't ask me why, but I'm saving the Sacramento setting for something special. I have no idea where I do want it to take place- so bear with me as I figure it out. Thanks!<strong>

**And also- whoever spots the Van Pelt quote in this chapter gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick leaned against the locker next to Teresa's as he watched her angrily load her books and binders into her backpack. It was five minutes after the final bell of the day had rung, and Teresa slammed her locker shut so hard it made Patrick jump.

"Would you like to talk about why you're upset?" Patrick asked as Teresa slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm not upset," Teresa replied quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. The pair of them started to head out to the parking lot.

Patrick hesitated for a second before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and relaxed into his grip. "Grace… Grace is going out with Wayne on Saturday."

"Really? That's…" Patrick stopped as Teresa glared up at him. "… A terrible idea." He paused again and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why is that such a bad idea?"

"She's liked him since second grade. And- and it started out as a stupid childish crush but she talks about him all the time and he hasn't even had a whole conversation with her since seventh grade. I just…" Teresa stopped, rolling her lip between her teeth. "I don't want her to get hurt because I don't think she'd ever get over that."

Patrick pushed the door to the parking lot open, and let her walk through them first before he followed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "So that's why you're mad?"

"I'm not mad, _she's_ mad." Teresa said stubbornly and Patrick chuckled. She looked up at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid." He smiled down at her. "I think you're great."

* * *

><p>"Hey Grace."<p>

Grace turned around and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Wayne," she closed and locked her locker.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course."

"So, tomorrow night can I pick you up at say… 7:15? I know the party starts at 7 but I like to get there a little late." Wayne thought for a moment but then shrugged as they reached her car. "So… Can I pick you?"

"Yeah," smiled, see you tomorrow."

"Awesome," he smiled as before he turned around. "It's a date!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away. Grace beamed, biting her lip to keep from squealing and dug through her bag to find her phone. She opened it up before it dawned on her that there was no one to tell. Her thumb hovered over Teresa's contact for a few moments until she shook her head and dropped the phone back into her purse.

* * *

><p>Patrick felt a warm breath on his face. He stretched his arms, and opened his eyes to see Teresa's amused gaze staring down at him. "I would have let you pick the movie if you were going to fall asleep." She smiled.<p>

"Sorry," he groaned, wrapping his arm around her waist in a sloppy hug as the credits played on the TV screen across the room. Teresa smiled again, and leaned down to lightly kiss him.

"I have to go soon."

"You just got here," he whined. "Stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said. "Tommy and James don't know where I am and they'll be expecting me home soon."

"Five more minutes?" He asked, picking up the remote and turning the TV off.

"Five minutes," she promised, craning down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutout to HannahbananaJane for catching the Van Pelt quote in the last chapter!<strong>

**Another short chapter, I know, but please review! (: New chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sunday**

It was two hours since her phone had buzzed while she was getting ready for church. Two hours since she'd agree to go out to lunch with him.

But now it was 11:18, and Teresa stepped out of her car parked in front of Patrick's house. She walked up the driveway and up to the front door. Teresa's fist had hardly left it when Patrick swung the door open. He initially smiled when he saw her, but then his brow furrowed. "You look so tired," Patrick stepped aside to let her inside. "Are you feeling okay?"

Teresa shrugged, entering the house. "I've just had a lot of work to do."

He rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Overachiever."

She smiled into his chest, and rose up on her toes to kiss his lips. After a few moments he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and she gasped lightly, kissing him back until he broke away as Charlotte and his mom rounded the corner into the foyer where they were.

"You must be Teresa," Mrs. Jane smiled, stepping forward to wrap her in a warm hug. "Patrick's told us a lot about you."

Patrick flushed, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I'm taking Charlotte shopping." Mrs. Jane slung her purse over her shoulder and Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. "We'll be back in 2 hours or so."

"Bye mom," Patrick said.

"It was nice to meet you," Teresa said after them and Mrs. Jane smiled over her shoulder as Charlotte stepped out the door.

"You too, sweetie."

Once the door had closed behind them Patrick dragged Teresa down the hall into the living room and pulled her down on top of him on the couch.

"I thought we were going to lunch." Teresa whispered to the side of his face.

"We are," he sighed, closing his eyes, and wrapping his arm around her waist. "In two minutes. I just want to hold you for a little while."

She grinned, even though he couldn't see and nuzzled her face into his neck.

* * *

><p>"Patrick- Do you mind if we go to Grace's house really quick?" Teresa asked, five minutes later as they pulled out of his driveway. "I've been texting her all weekend and she hasn't responded to me at all. I know she's mad… But I'm a little worried about her."<p>

"Of course," he smiled at her, turning down the street toward Grace's street.

Teresa knocked at the Van Pelt's door with Patrick standing next to her, and a few minutes later Mrs. Van Pelt opened the door.

"Oh, Teresa," Grace's mother looked delighted- and relieved when she saw the girl. "Thank goodness you're here. Did Grace call you?"  
>"No… Is she okay?"<p>

"I don't know," Mrs. Van Pelt sighed and ran her fingers through her hair that was an identical color to her daughter's. The woman stepped aside to let Teresa and Patrick in. "She came home at midnight in tears and she wouldn't speak to any of us. She's been up in her room since."

"Do you mind if I go and talk to her?" Teresa asked, and the woman nodded quickly.

"Oh, please do sweetheart. I know she'd open up to you."

Patrick gave her a small smile as she started to climb the steps. "I'm Patrick Jane," she heard him introduce himself to Mrs. Van Pelt. "I just moved into the house down the street."

* * *

><p>Teresa took a breath before she knocked on Grace's bedroom door. "Grace?" she called. "Can I come in?"<p>

"Do you remember the week that Greg came home from college? And he threw a party for all of the seniors?" Teresa nodded and Grace continued. "Well... We were only sophomores but somehow Angela and Craig and Miranda found out about the party and they came. Mom and Dad weren't home and I didn't want to go down to the party so I just stayed in my room. I was going to call you but it was almost 11 and I figured you'd be asleep by then."

Grace stopped, and Teresa nudged her lightly. "Go on."

Grace took a breath and continued. "I was changing into my pajamas and I heard a noise outside my door and I figured it was Greg so I stuck my head out to ask him what he was doing but… It wasn't him, it was Craig and he came in and he…He…" She buried her face into Teresa shoulder as another sob escaped her throat. "I don't know how to say it."

"Grace…" Teresa trailed off, twisting her lip between her teeth. "Did he ra-"

Grace started to sob again as she started the word, but she nodded sharply into Teresa's neck. Teresa held her friend for a few minutes until the tears had dried again and Grace sat up.

"Grace, why didn't you tell anyone? Why… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Who was going to believe me? Craig was drunk- he wasn't going to remember anything. And… It was the night of your mom's accident. It just seemed so unimportant compared to everything else that was happening." Tears started to well up in the girl's eyes again and she wiped at them furiously.

"Oh, Grace." Teresa wrapped her arms around the girl. "You're never going to be unimportant, okay? Not to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to apologize for the unnecessary wait for this chapter. I just got back from church camp and I work all the time. But I hope that this is good and makes up for it! Also, I'd like to introduce the character Greg, as Grace's older brother. He won't be an important character, but I'd just like to note that we will see him again. <strong>

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**"**Do you want to talk about** it?" Patrick a**sked her about 2O minutes later when they were back in his car, about to pull out of the Van Pelt's driveway.

Teresa shook her head, buckling her seat belt. "No," she said quietly, and he rested his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Teresa laced her fingers through his. "Let's... Let's go."

"Okay." He started to drive away from the house, deciding not to push her any further. "Pizza?"

Teresa nodded, leaning over to the driver's seat so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Pizza sounds good."

Patrick glanced down at her, a small smile on his face and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. A wide grin broke out on Teresa's face, though he couldn't see it, and she nuzzled her face deeper into his neck. "You're so cute," he murmured, so quietly that she could hardly hear him (but it made her flush nonetheless).

"Shut up," she whispered, but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice and he knew it.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Teresa looked up at him. "Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"Love you." The words drifted from her lips and she let go of his hand in anticipation of what he'd say back.

But he smiled, shifting his arm so be could wrap it around her shoulders. "I love you too, Teresa." Patrick kissed the top of her head again and his breath tickled the top of her head.

She leaned back into his neck and he squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Grace said quietly, sliding into her usual seat at the table between Teresa and Cho. Teresa looked up at her- they hadn't talked since Sunday, and she couldn't tell if the redhead was feeling any better.<p>

"Hey," her eyes followed the girl as she sat down and opened her lunch. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Grace looked up at her and smiled, taking a sip of her water. Teresa continued to stare until she elaborated. "Better, Reese."

"Have you talked to Wayne since Saturday?" Teresa asked.

Grace hesitated before answering. "He called last night."

"Did he pick up?"

Grace nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah."

"And?"

"He wants to go out for ice cream and then see a scary movie on Friday." Grace couldn't keep a smile off her face. "But I told him I had to ask you first."

"Why?"

Grace clapped her hands together. "He said that we could invite you and Patrick so it would be a double date."

"Grace, you hate scary movies."

The redhead smiled. "Does that mean you guy will come with us?"

Teresa smiled. "I'll ask Patrick."

"Ask me what?" Patrick swung around the back of her chair and kissed the side of her head.

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Are you busy Friday night? Grace wants us to go out with her and Wayne."

"I was just talking to Wayne about it." The blond dropped into his seat. "That's why I was late to lunch."

"So will you guys go?"

"If it's okay with Teresa." They both looked at her.

"Please Reese?" Grace pouted, and the raven haired girl sighed.

"Of cour-" She didn't get to finish before Grace threw her arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter-grammar or otherwise. I tried the mobilesubmission thing for the first time and I don't think it's for me. <strong>

**And I hope no one thinks that things are moving too fast for with thee ILY- but come on, it's Jisbon(: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I just don't see why they want us to go with them," Teresa said dully to Patrick as she closed her locker. "It's their first date, _not_ ours."

He gave her a small smile. "You're excited about Friday." They started to walk down the hallway and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You told Grace we'd go. Why don't you want to?"

Grace bounced up next to them, a wide smile on her face. "Why don't you just tell Patrick why you don't want to go?"

"Why don't you want to go?" Patrick repeated, looking between the two of them.

"Teresa hates scary movies," Grace answered cheerfully.

"I do not," Teresa playfully tried to push her friend away but the red head bounded back happily. "Grace hates scary movies."

"Nuh-uh." The ginger said proudly. "_I _went to see the Woman in Black with Cho but you wouldn't go with us!"

Patrick opened the doors to the parking lot and let the two girls enter before him, still bantering.

"You know what Grace; I had to study that day."

Patrick smiled at the faux amused faces before he interrupted them. "My car is that way," he pointed over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Teresa's waist, kissing the side of her head. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too," she muttered back.

"Hey, Patrick," Grace said before he turned away. "My dad gave me a lift to school and he's staying late. Mind giving me a ride home?"

Patrick looked at Teresa- who shrugged- before he answered

"Of course. Call you later, Teresa."

* * *

><p><p>

"She's happier with you," Grace said out of the blue as Patrick pulled out of the school parking lot.

He smiled. "Thanks Grace. You really think so?"

"Yeah." Grace looked at him. "She's had a pretty rough summer; dealing with her dad and her brothers. I hadn't seen her happy after her mom died before you came." She looked at Patrick for a moment before she leaned over and punched his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He would have grabbed his arm if both of his hands weren't on the wheel. "What was that for?"

"That was a _warning _not to hurt Teresa." Grace tried to put on a menacing face. "Really, Patrick. She's so happy with you and I… Well, Cho- will kill you if you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I don't want to- I love her."

Grace gasped, her hazel eyes widening. "Have you said that to her?"

"Yeah. Well, she said it first but I said it back. And I meant- mean, it."

"Oh."

"Wait, she doesn't say that to all her boyfriends, does she?" He asked.

"She hasn't had any other boyfriends except… Well, never mind."

"What?" Patrick glanced at Grace. "What is it?"

"She's had _one _other boyfriend, but it didn't really end that well."

"Who was it? Does he go to school with us?"

"Nope," Grace shook her head. "He's a couple years older than us. Second year of college."

"What's his name?" Patrick questioned again.

"His name was Sam. Sam Bosco. But he-" Grace lowered her voice for the next word "-cheated… On her and Teresa was really upset so don't cheat on her. Cho had to go to the hospital."

"Why was Cho in the hospital?"

"Well," Grace laughed for a few seconds before she continued. "Cho found out that Sam cheated on Reese and he got really upset and started a fight with Sam."

"It didn't end well?"

"Well, Sam was a senior and we were freshmen so he was a little bit bigger than Cho."

Patrick chuckled for a moment, before his tone turned serious again. "The girl Sam cheated with- do I know her?"

Grace shook her head. "Probably not. She's a senior. Mandy something. Looks kinda ugly if you ask me, but I guess Sam didn't." She looked at Patrick. "Do you mean it Patrick? Do you really _really_ love her? For _real_?"

"Yeah, Grace." He smiled. "For _real_."

* * *

><p><p>

**A lot of Patrick/Grace in this chapter, but I thought I'd trow Sam's character into the stor and I figured that this was the best way to do it. **

**Hope you like! Please review/follow/favorite! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Teresa." Patrick came up next to her. The raven haired girl looked up at him from her locker, turned towards him and punched his arm.

"You suck."

He reached up to rub his arm. "Ow. Is it our Anniversary?"

"No!" Teresa slapped his other arm. "The football results went up yesterday. And you didn't tell me if you made the team."

"Did they go up yesterday?" He feigned ignorance. "I completely forgot about them."

Patrick sighed when she pouted. "Alright. I made the team."

Theresa squealed and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Patrick that's great!"

"Yeah. _Great_." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Patrick kissed the side of her face. "I love you, Teresa."

"Love you too Patrick," she buried her head deeper into his neck.

"The bell is going to ring soon," he whispered. "You going to let go?"

"Nope." Teresa shook her head. "Never."

Patrick laughed again. "You're so happy this morning." He kissed her forehead. "What's up?"

"No reason." She shook her head, a large grin on her face. "Just happy."

Patrick nuzzled her ear with his nose. "Good. Go to class."

She whimpered in disappointment when he unwrapped his arms from around her waist, and she reluctantly removed her arms from his neck. "Bye."

"Bye." Patrick leaned in for another kiss before he turned to walk to his class.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you care about them so much." Miranda said to the angry looking blonde to her right. "I mean, you barely even know Patrick. If you want to be friends with him shouldn't you be nice?"<p>

"I tried." Angela snapped. "I don't get it. He's so attractive and she's so... Not."

Miranda cocked her head to the side. "I dunno Ange. Her hair is a pretty color. And her eyes are a pretty blue."

"They're green," Angela muttered. "And shut up Miranda."

Miranda sighed and twisted a strand of hair between her fingers. "Why do you _care_ so much, Angela?"

"Because its not fair. I'm better than her, prettier than her, right?"

Miranda sighed again. "Yes, Angela. But I thought you liked Craig again. You hooked up with him at Kate's party last weekend, remember?"

"I know, Miranda." Angela blew angry air out of her mouth. "But I want Patrick Jane."

And she'd do anything to get him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have to sincerely apologize for not updating this story in over a month.<strong>

**But it's not my fault.**

**Its school's fault.**

**No, I'll take responsibility but I haven't forgot about this story! I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wednesday**

"You curled you hair today," Patrick smiled as he gently tugged on one of Teresa's curls. "I like it. You look really pretty today."

"Thanks," she muttered in a reply as a faint blush spread across her cheeks, turning her head slightly so her hair fell out of his fingers.

"I mean it," he frowned slightly. "You look really nice today." Patrick hooked his arm through hers when Teresa closed her locker, and they walked towards the cafeteria. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked together, her warm breath softly tickling his neck.

"Do you want to come over and study together after school? Charlotte has a field trip today so my mom's picking her up from school on her way home from work, so you can stay as long as you want."

"We have a lot of homework this week," she replied. "And you know we're not going to get any work done at your house and I have to start working on the English essay."

"We'll do work," Patrick whined. "I promise."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek."Isn't there football practice after school today? Grace was talking about it yesterday."

Patrick stopped walking for a second and looked down at Teresa. "Am I supposed to go to those?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Patrick, you're part of the team."

Patrick groaned. "I only tried out because Wayne and I only made the team because no one else would have settled with being a benchwarmer."

"Football can't be that bad," she smiled. "Grace's dad is the best."

"Give me a break," he moaned halfheartedly. "Besides, I want to be a football player as much as _you_ want to be a cheerleader."

"Touché." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and they hadn't gotten a shred of homework done.<p>

"Patrick," Teresa whispered between kisses. "You said we'd _work._"

"We are working," he broke away from her lips to mutter. "Just… not on our homework, Reese."

"We have to get things done," she lightly pushed him away from her, grabbing her English textbook from behind her and opened it in her lap. Teresa pulled her legs up underneath her, and rested her head on Patrick's shoulder as she got ready to read out the passage they had to read for homework.

Patrick smiled, and lightly rubbed her temple. Teresa blushed and nuzzled her head the slightest bit deeper into his neck. "Are you excited for Friday?"He tried for a distraction, and succeeded.

"Very," she smirked. "So is Grace."

"Do you think she can handle spending three hours with Wayne?"

"Please, three hours isn't enough for her." Teresa said sardonically and they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, if anyone read that I'm very thankful. I've been grounded for a while an school has gotten all up in my face, but that's not an excuse for not posting anything in God knows how long. I thought about taking a break from Fanfiction, but I realized I already had. I have a lot of time to write, but I have NO motivation and I've had so much writer's block it's ridiculous. So from now on, I'm going to get short chapters like this up as often as I can. I'm not saying that there'll be a new chapter up everyday, but I will try to get this story resurrected. So please stick with me. I have great ideas for this story, they just haven't come out onto paper yet. <strong>

**If you have anything to say, comment or message me. I'd love to hear from you, even after all this time. **


End file.
